listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Flash Heroes
Season #1 *Nora Allen - Stabbed by Reverse Flash *Bette Sans Souci - Shot by Eiling *Cisco Ramon - Stabbed by Reverse Flash with his vibrating hand: This was from an alternate timeline that Flash prevented *Mason Bridges - Stabbed by Reverse Flash *Dr Harrison Wells - Apperance stolen by Reverse Flash causing him to decompose *Eddie Thawne - Shot himself to kill Reverse Flash Season #2 *Ronnie Raymond/ Firestorm - Killed when him and Martin destroyed the Singularity *Francine West - Died of MacGregor's syndrome *Henry Allen - Stabbed by Zoom Season #3 *Dante Ramon - Killed in a car crash as one of the post flashpoint side effects *Iris West - Stabbed by Savitar: Undone when H.R switched places with her *H.R Wells - Stabbed by Savitar after he switched places with Iris Season #4 *Dominic Lanse - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him *Becky Sharpe/ Hazard - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him *Izzy Bowin/ Fiddler - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into her *Matthew Kim/ Melting Point - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him *Edwin Gauss/ Folded Man - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him *Ralph Dibny - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him: Revived after Flash saved him and regained control of his body *Neil Borman/ Fallout - Died after DeVoe overloaded him with radiation Season #5 *Barry Allen/ The Flash - Temporarily killed after Joslyn Jackam struck him with her staff: Revived by XS *Cisco Ramon/ Vibe - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time. *Cecile Horton - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time. *Caitlin Snow/ Killer Frost - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time. *Ralph Dibny/ Elongated Man - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time. *Sherloquee Wells - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time. *Iris West Allen - Stabbed in the back by Cicada. This was undone later when XS went back in time. *Nora West Allen/ XS - Erased from existence in the new timeline created after the destruction of Cicada's dagger Season #6 *Cynthia/Gypsy - Vaporized after being shot with a transonic-demolecularizer gun by Echo *Mar Novu/ The Monitor - Life force drained by the Anti-Monitor while possessing Lyla Michaels. *Iris West-Allen - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Cisco Ramon/Vibe - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Caitlin Snow/Frost - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Nash Wells/Pariah - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Mia Smoak - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *John Constantine - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *John Diggle - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Ray Palmer/The Atom - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Mick Rory/Heat Wave - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. *Alex Danvers - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. *John Diggle/ Spartan - Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *Felicity Smoak/ Overwatch - Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *Thea Queen/ Speedy - Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *Jay Garrick (Earth 2)/ The Flash (Earth 2) - Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *Dr Harrison Wells (Earth 2) - Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *Leonard Snart/ Captain Cold (Earth 1)- Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter *Lisa Snart/ Golden Glider (Earth 1)- Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *Kendra Saunders/ Hawkgirl (Earth 1) - Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *Carter Hall/ Hawkman (Earth 1) - Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter. *Sherloquee Wells (Earth 221)- Most likely disintegrated by the Anti Matter.